The Real Me
by Sally B. Mcgill
Summary: Takes place after the Jungle Moon episode of the Steven Universe Stranded special, in the memory we see of Pink and Yellow Diamond arguing. This is some speculations and possible things that are coming up in future episodes, so give it a try and tell me what you think.


**A/N: So, watched the Steven Universe Stranded Special, and it was so worth the wait to see Lars as a badass leader of space and to finally see Pink Diamond for who she was. And after the episode, I've come up with a few theories about what happened. I don't think White Diamond shattered her anymore, she was more like a parent that now regrets the ways she had treated her child. I also think Pink Diamond wasn't made right, that she was smaller and considered less important. I think Pink was actually guilty of trying too hard to be someone she wasn't, like a teen living in the shadow of their family history.**

 **You can see from the way Stevonnie was acting that she was actually quite friendly and childlike like we've seen Rose Quartz could be. I'm starting to think she wasn't indeed shattered by the rebels, but either was broken by a close friend, maybe White Diamond, or faked her own shattering and flew away to be free to be her individual person in space. I suppose we won't find out until we get the whole story, hopefully by the end of season 5. Until then, I wrote this one-shot in the aftermath of the fight between Yellow and Pink we see in the Diamond dream. Hope you like.**

…

Pink stormed out of the Yellow's colony base, fuming quite intensely to herself as she got farther away from Yellow's screams. The Diamond hadn't liked that she had destroyed her dome panes, even though there were hundreds all around them. She had made sure to point out once again how insignificant this proved Pink was, especially compared to her yellow self.

Pink huffed as she moved past the many creatures that inhabited this planet but didn't dare bother her. Especially considering the mood, she was in right now. Usually, she enjoyed playing with the moderately friendly creatures around her, but Yellow had a gift for being such a downer and making everyone just as miserable as her own self.

The other Diamond always put her down in that condescending way, like even though they had the same gem, Yellow was superior to her. She didn't let her command the colonies or give her planets to conquer. Whenever she came to see her, she always acted like Pink was a child not even worth her attention.

Things had always been this way, ever since she had been made last and defective. Since she was shorter, less dictatorial and a little less "mature," Yellow had deemed her unfit to have any command of anyone or someone worth aspiring to be. She had made numerous comments about her "inability to take things seriously" and her "how much she didn't have time for her habit to come and bother her when she felt like it." Most days Pink was lucky if Yellow even spared a glance her way.

The Diamond sighed as she stopped by a stream, crouching down and putting her head down on her knees. Times like these she wanted very much to smash all the rocks and trees around her, but she knew it would just convince Yellow to send her back to Homeworld. And even if the other diamond infuriated her like no one else, she did still care about her. She only wished the feeling was mutual.

Blue never treated her like that. She had always treated her nicely, as though her flaws as a Diamond didn't matter. When Pink visited her, she still smiled at her with that sincere smile, like she chased away her standard blue feeling. She doted on her, letting her makeup invasion tactics and command the colonies. She would also let her hang out with her anytime she wanted, fulfilling any request even if it involved Blue's Pearl. Pink made a habit of ditching her pearl when the other diamonds were around, but made a point to confide in her when the two of them were alone. After spending so much time together, she considered her Pearl and Blue Diamond her only real friends at times.

In return, Pink always listened when Blue lamented about White and Yellow's antics, even when it was about tedious leader business. The diamond always valued her opinion and never turned her away. Almost like a sister or a very close friend. Unlike White, who wasn't as insulting or mean as Yellow could be, but that was mostly because they never really talked to each other. Somedays, it was like her she was invisible to White. Like she didn't even remember she existed most of the time.

Pink sighed as she lifted her face up to see the water, absentmindedly poking and swirling the water in front of her, obscuring her image into an abstract mess. Times like this, when she was blatantly disregarded by the ones that were supposed to be her sisters and reminded of her insignificance, she really hated her appearance. Gems were made the way they were supposed to, especially Diamonds, but Pink sometimes suspected she was given the short end of the stick.

No one seemed to believe she could be as commanding or efficient as Yellow, not even Blue despite their closeness. White was constantly oblivious to her existence, so she could only assume she would side with Yellow as well. It was though they considered her a brat or an inconvenience to their ruling of Homeworld. Like she was a Pearl, meant to only be seen and not heard.

It wasn't as though she was asking for much. She merely wanted a chance to show them and every other gem they resided over that she was worthy of their praise, that despite her defectiveness she was just as crucial as Yellow or Blue or White. And she would.

Smashing her fist into the water, Pink got to her feet, a grim expression on her face as she turned to glare at the stars. Whatever it took, she would get her own planet to conquer and invade it just as quickly as Yellow would. She would be just like her, showing no mercy to any other creature, doing what she much to make the armies she gained and the colonies she commanded to take over the planet that would be hers. Whatever it took, everyone would see just who she was and how much she mattered.

Just watch her.

…

 **So, we now see that the mystery is getting more suspenseful. The history we see of the Diamonds and the things happening now are just making me want more and more to just get some answers. For now, I will choose to see Pink Diamond as a misunderstood gem who wasn't what most of the other gems thought she was and hope the next episode of Steven Universe comes soon.**


End file.
